Home
by DSCWin
Summary: Sam has nightmares about a house he barely remembers. As Dean reluctantly drives them to Lawrence, Kansas they meet up with a family who lives there and is having supernatural activities. With the help of a Psychic named Missouri, they learn what is going on in the house. And gives them the needed proof in their own personal lives. Set in Ep. titled "Home" from Season 1.
1. Chapter 1

**This is for entertainment, and to keep myself from going insane, only. I don't own Supernatural. I own Christina and that's it. Please comment and follow.**

 **Sam's POV**

 _A woman with blonde hair was screaming silently in a window on the top floor of a familiar house. The look of fear as she pounded trying to get my attention. She was scared as I felt myself running towards the front door, as I turned the doorknob and stepped inside something hot flashed in my face as a figure in fire walked towards me and lay a gentle flamed hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes against the burn, but there wasn't any pain, just heat. Then something pulled the flamed figure away and pushed me out the door slamming it shut._

The slamming of the door in my latest nightmare caused me to jump into a sitting position in my hotel bed. I rubbed my face clear of any sweat that slid down the side of my face as I tried to look back at what I dreamed. I took in a deep breath and looked around. Dean lay on his side one of his arms dangling over the edge while his mouth was opened slightly and he let out a long snort before rolling around to his other side. I let out a quiet chuckle and searched the room again for the third party member.

Christina lay on the small couch her long blonde hair draping over the edge of the arm of the couch while the rest of her was curled into a ball. I let out a quiet yawn and rubbed my face before laying back down. It was nice that none of my siblings had woken up. It would have been difficult to go back to sleep with them nagging at me, asking me if I was okay.

~Home~

I had the same nightmare, the same woman, the same house. I tried to remember details and the only one that stood out besides the house was a tree. The tree seemed to be on my mind when I got up later that day and grabbed my notebook and a pen and began to draw the shape. Dean sat at the table while Christina sat at the edge of the bed, brushing her long blonde hair. She glanced over at my me and stood up peering down at my drawing.

"I don't know, Sammy." She said as I looked up at her. "Not much for a self portrait. I don't remember you have so many limbs. Unless we do this." She set her brush down on the nightstand next to my bed and began to play with my hair. I shook her off and she started to giggle. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail and walked over towards the bathroom grabbing her backpack as she went.

"Alright," Dean said holding in his own laughter. "I might have found a case for us, San Francisco. Guy shoots himself in the head...three times. Doesn't die." But I wasn't listening. I was back to drawing the picture of the tree. "Yo. Earth to Sam!" He yelled making me turn my head towards him. "Is finding cases a bore to you now?" He asked.

"No," I said staring back at the tree from my dreams. "I just-"

"More nightmares?" He asked. I nodded slightly. I heard him sigh before something drew a breathe from me.

"I've seen this tree before." I said finally. Dean looked at me curiously as I rushed towards my bag and pulled out a picture. "See it's the same tree." I said tossing him my drawing and the picture of when Dean and I were younger with both of our parents.

"So you're bent on a tree? Getting a little nostalgic for our old house, Sammy?" Dean asked there was sadness in his eyes as he picked up the picture.

"Dean, that's what I've been dreaming about lately." I said grabbing both the drawing and the picture. "The house didn't burn down did it?" I said my eyes flashing. "At least not all the way." Dean slowly nodded not sure which direction I was going in. "Well, now there's someone living in the house and she's in danger."

"How do you know this Sammy?" Dean asked his voice growing dark with suspicions.

I looked behind me to see that Christina wasn't in the room before leaning in. "Because I've seen her screaming for help." Dean's eyebrows raised with doubt and I rolled my eyes afraid that I had to resort to telling him this. "I have these dreams." I said licking my lips nervously. "About people getting hurt. And sometimes they come true." Dean nodded still unconvinced. "Dean, I dreamed about Jess' death months before it happened."

"So you're trying to tell me that you're dreams are visions of people's deaths?" I rolled my eyes at Dean's question. I knew he wasn't believing me. "So you're wanting to go to Lawrence?" He asked seeing my hurt eyes. "Alright, we'll go check this one out." He said shutting my laptop's lid and standing up.

~Home~

"Where are we going?" Christina asked her head sliding in between Dean and me. Her hazel eyes were full of child like curiosity as we drove.

"Lawrence, Kansas." I told her softly. "You're going to see where your big brothers grew up." I said and I saw Dean's eyes rolled. "What?"

"You're still buying her 'I'm your sister' crap?" He asked eying Christina suspiciously. "I mean how is that possible?" Christina and I shrugged as Dean stepped on the gas. I watched as Christina leaned back her head leaning on the back seat. She looked defeated.

I understood how Dean was feeling right now. But I glared over at Dean. "Why don't you believe that she's our sister?" I asked.

"Okay, if she's our sister how did mom have her when she died when you were only six months old?" I felt my mouth dry up. _He did have a good point. Rare, but it still is good._

"I don't know." I shrugged. "But something about her feels familiar. Like you and me." Dean shot me a questionable glance as if he was asking 'what the hell are you talking about.' "What I mean is we've been together for years. We pick up each other distresses. We know what the other is thinking almost right?" Dean nodded. "Well, I feel the exact same way with Christy. I know when she's upset or hurt or even behind me right about to flick my ear." I glanced over my shoulder as Christina quickly sat back down her hands folded neatly in her lap.

"You saw her in the rear view." Dean said trying to hide his smile. "Alright fine, I'll play along. But if you can't give me some solid evidence then she's gone after this case." I looked back at Christina, then reluctantly nodded.

~Home~

Lawrence, Kansas felt different as we pulled up to a large two story blue house. The tree in the drawing sat next to the house making my stomach flip around. We were home. At least Dean and I were home. The house looked like the picture with some more added child's toys scattered around the front yard. I felt my hands start to sweat as the three of us walked up the short steps to the house and knocked.

I was beginning to feel really uncomfortable with this when I heard someone briskly walking to the door and opening it. My mouth fell open. It was the same woman from my nightmare. She smiled up at us.

"May I help you?" She asked her dark eyes filling us with the sense of warmth, but something was troubling her.

"Hi ma'am." Dean said with a smug smile. "We're with the Federal-"

"We used to live here." I interrupted. "My name is Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. We were in the neighborhood and decided to come see the old house. Show our little sister," I placed an arm around Christina's shoulders, "the place where we grew up in." I felt Dean's eyes burn a hole through my head as he glared at me.

"Winchester?" The woman asked her face first full of curiosity, then a smile replaced it. "It's so funny. I found some of your old photos the other night. What are the odds?" She asked and let the three of us in. Something buzzed in my legs as I walked inside and took a deep breath. It was familiar. It was something from dreams. But as I looked over at Dean I could sense he was the complete opposite. He was nervous being in that house. I didn't blame him.

 **End of Sam's POV**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Supernatural. I own Christina only. This is my spin on things. There will be some quotes from the actual episode and all rights belong to the owners of Supernatural. Please comment and Enjoy.**

 **Dean's POV**

I felt myself shift uncomfortably as I walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, memories flooding my mind. I felt myself wish I could hear mom's voice calling me into the kitchen saying she had some breakfast, or pie, or whatever she felt like making me. I looked around the house as we walked remembering the smell of the old place. Even when there was a new family there, it still smelt the same. The wood, the aroma of hidden scents from past dinners and deserts. Part of me was happy to be home again. To be in a familiar place. But part of me felt like a unwelcome pest crawling along the floor.

"Juice! Juice!" The sound of a young boy's chanting brought me out of my self pity. I nearly walked into Sam's towering frame before stopping and looking around. A boy in his early toddler years, by my count, jumped excitedly in his playpen. "Juice! Juice!" He chanted again.

"Sorry for my son," the woman said her smile facing towards her son. "That's Ritchie. He's a little juice fiend. But at least he won't get scurvy." She said playfully. _Just like mom used to do._ We watched as she grabbed a bottle for of Apple juice and handed to her jumping son. "That is Sari. Sari these two boys used to live here." She smiled up at us, but went right back to her drawing.

"Your son is adorable." I looked at Christina who was smiling sweetly at the boy. "You must be liking this house aren't you little one?" The boy just smiled and sipped at his juice.

"Well, it's a nice house." the woman said her blonde hair falling in her eyes. But she noticed us looking at her. "Look I'm not trying to put your old house to shame, it's just that..." She hesitated. "We've been hearing scratching, the lights flicker sometimes and bad things seem to happen to the electronics."

I could feel Sam stiffen even when he was feet away from me. _Scratching, flickering lights, messed up electronics. This is a case after all._ "Well, you know sometimes these old homes do that sort of thing." I said forcing a smile that made both Sam and Christina look at me. "I mean it could be faulty wiring or rats." I saw the eye roll from the woman. "Not saying you have rats, I'm just saying ma'am-"

"It's Jenny." She said softly. "And no it's just. I need this house and I'm sorry for complaining." She smiled at us. That's when I saw the little girl sitting at the table drawing. _What is it with kids and drawings?_ I thought thinking back a few months ago with a water spirit.

"It's not a problem." I said. But that's when I saw the girl looking up at Jenny her eyes full of worry.

"What about the monster in my closet." She muttered. Jenny let out a sigh and stroked her daughter's face gently.

"Honey, I already making them feel bad about all the problems that I've said."

"No it's okay." Sam said giving his award winning reassuring smile. "We don't mind."

Jenny sighed and nodded at her daughter. "It was a person on fire. It lives in my closet."

"Has it hurt you?" I asked as softy as I could. The girl shook her head. "Then I don't think you should be worried about it." I felt something hitting my shoulder. Sam was giving me a dark look. "How about those pictures?" I said changing the subject. I heard Sam grumble something and Jenny looked relieved to be doing something different. Christina stayed behind and began talking to the daughter.

~Home~

Jenny was smiling as she handed me a dirty green box. I opened the lid up with shaking hands. The countless pictures that followed made my heart pound harder. Pictures of me, mom and dad before Sam was in the picture. Sam's baby picture from the hospital, with mom still looking beautiful. Pictures of Dad smiling holding someone I didn't recognize. I flipped it around and blushed. It was a picture of me moments after I was born. Still slightly dirty. Mom was in the picture too.

"I thought you might want those." Jenny said with a smile. I closed the lid before I could cry. Nothing makes me more weak than crying.

"Thanks." I forced a smile and walked towards the front door. I needed to get out of the house. Too many memories flooded me. Good and bad ones. I heard Sam saying that if she needed some help to give him a call, and left Christina appearing holding a piece of paper and folded it and placed it in her pocket of her jeans.

~Home~

"What do you want to know about that John Winchester?" A man in his mid forties maybe even early fifties asked as we walked through the car shop.

"We're old family friends." I said with a slight hesitation. "We haven't seen him in years and would like to know where he is now a days." The older man sighed and yelled a group of kids who were trying to take off a tire that had been popped recently.

"No I haven't seen John since his wife died." He let out a sigh and folded his arms across his chest. "Man John before, Mary...he was happy. Content really. He certainly loved his two boys. Then that night when Mary died. He changed. When he ever show up for work he'd seemed distracted. Then we went to see that psychic. He said he now saw things differently. Packed up his two boys and vanished without a second glance." He shook his head. "Who knows what has happened to him or those boys." He said. _Well, those boys are here, and worried about their father._ I thought then I turned to leave shaking his hand and thanking for his help.

~Home~

I was fueling up, while Christina went in to grab drinks and while Sam searched through the phone book looking at the all the possible psychics within a twenty mile radius. "Anything?" I asked placing the gas hose back on the hook while Christina came out with the drinks we had asked for.

"Just five within a reasonable distance." Sam said taking the drink from Christina and cleared his throat. "There's a Dr. Amazing." He said chuckling. That didn't seem like a reliable source. "There's also a Mr. Garth Staff...A Missouri Mosley...A-"

"Wait Missouri Mosley?" I asked my eyes widening. I turned around and reached into the front seat and grabbed Dad's leather bound journal. I flipped through a few pages until I came upon an entry that says. "I went to Missouri. Now I understand what happened the night Mary died."

"You think it's the same person?"

"Yeah, I thought he meant the state." I said and glanced over at Christina who was peering over my shoulder trying to read the book. I quickly closed the book before walking around the corner.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked. "We need to help this family."

"Can't a guy go to the bathroom without getting the third degree?" I asked walking backwards throwing my arms out. "Sheesh!" I rounded the corner and took out my cellphone. I looked behind me as I dialed a number with shaking fingers. I heard it ring. I closed my eyes hoping the person would pick up.

"You reached John Winchester," Dad's voice was like I remembered. Gravely and low. "If this is an emergency call my son Dean. His number is..." I spaced out as I had heard the message a hundred times before.

Then I heard the beep and I licked my lips trying really hard not to cry, to plead for my dad to be there. "Dad?" I said forcing a laugh. "I know I've left you messages before. I don't even know if you'll get 'em. But I'm with Sam. And we're in Lawrence. And there's somethin' in our old house. I don't know if it's the thing that killed Mom or not, but...I don't know what to do. So, whatever you're doin' if you could get here. Please. I need your help, dad." I quickly hung up and turned around to see Christina leaning up against the wall. "What do you want?" I asked turning around to wipe away a few stray tears. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," she said softly. "Come on. Missouri's house is down the street a ways. And don't worry," she walked up and threw her arms around my middle. "You're secret is safe with me."

"What secret?" I asked not sure if I should hug her or push her away.

"That you can cry." She smiled looking up at me and walked away. I couldn't help but smile at that. _Maybe she should stay regardless if she's related to Sam and I or not. She's more fun to be around then Sam._ I thought as I followed her to the car.

 **End of Dean's POV**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is going to be a short chapter. It's also going to be a bit slow sorry. But again, I don't own rights to Supernatural, just Christina Winchester. Please enjoy and Comment.**

 **Christina's POV**

I glanced around the residence of Missouri Moseley had a homey feel to it. The sign on her door said that we could walk walk right in and we did. Sam and Dean took to the seats leaving me to stand and look at all the photos that Miss Moseley had. I heard some movement walking towards us.

"All right, there. Don't you worry about a thing," The woman's accent gave me a Mississippian vibe as she lead out a man about the same age out the door. "Your wife is crazy about you." As she closed the door she lowered her head and shook it. "Poor bastard. His woman is coldbangin' the gardener."

Dean looked confused. "Why didn't you tell him?

Missouri's eyes fell on his. "People don't come here for the truth. They come for good news. Well? Sam, Dean and Christina come on already. I ain't got all day." She smiled as she had lined us all up and she smiled at each of us. "Well, lemme look at ya." She smiled at Sam and Dean. "Oh, you boys grew up handsome. And you were one goofy-lookin' kid too." She said pointing at Dean. She calmly looked at me and smiled. Her dark eyes full of kindness as she took my hand and held my gaze. "You're just as beautiful as your mother, rest her soul." She said with a sad smile. "I'm glad you found your brothers sweetie. It's good to finally meet you."

I felt my mouth drop open. _Did she just confirm everything about me to them?_

"You're doubtin' my abilities?" She asked not harshly but her gaze turned skeptical. "You came in for some good news. And the good news is you are their sister and Dean if you say another dirty word I'll wash your mouth out with soap. There's ladies present." I looked over at Dean who looked confused as to why he was yelled at. "Now come on in." She smiled but pulled Sam and looked up at him. "I'm sorry about your girlfriend." Tears sparkled her face as she looked up at him. "And your father he's missin'?"

"How'd you know that?" Sam asked as we walked into the sitting room.

"She's just gifted in the spiritual sense." I said calmly smiling at Missouri who returned a smile. "Sorry, for interrupting."

"It's okay, sweetie. You go right on ahead." She glared at Dean as we sat down on a couch. "Boy you even think about puttin' your foot on that table I will whack you with a spoon." Dean looked at us asking silently for some help. Part of me actually wanted to see Dean get the spoon but the look I got for Missouri made me bite my tongue. "You three are here because of the house?" She asked.

"Yeah," Sam said softly.

"You know I haven't been there in years. Not since your father took me there a month after the accident. Now that family is experience some scratching and flickering lights right?" We all nodded. "Yeah, something about that house just doesn't seem right." She looked over at me who was confused about something about me. But I forced my mind to stay focused on the case at hand.

"So is it the same thing that killed mom?" Sam asked I watched as Missouri slowly shook her head.

"To tell you the truth, I'd have to walk around the house to make sure it's what I felt all those years ago." I felt her gaze on me and I turned to look at her. I heard her stand up and walk over towards a small cupboard and pulled out a small red velvet box and handed it to me. "Your mom wanted me to give this to you." I looked down at the box and back up to Missouri.

"Thanks." I said and took the box with shaky hands. I opened it up. Inside was a small necklace on a silver chain. Three colored stones were surrounded by a two silver strands that twisted around them. "It's beautiful." I said.

"Well, what are you waitin' for. Put it on." I struggled against the clasp luckily Sam had a lot of experience of putting on necklaces and stopped when it was on. "Beautiful. Just like your mother." Missouri said a smile on her face. "Now back to business."

~Home~

I sat on the trunk of the Impala when I heard someone clearing their throat. I turned my head and smiled at Dean and Sam who joined me holding out a beer in their hands. I gently grabbed a bottle and raised it to my lips tasting the sweet wheaty flavor.

"So what did Missouri tell you?" Dean asked looking down at my necklace as I brought it closer to my face.

"Said, mom was pregnant with me when she died that night." I said looking at both of my brothers. "Said I was born upstairs," I raised my eyes towards the clouds unsure I believed it myself. "Said I was brought down and went to the wrong family." I let out a chuckle and stretched out my legs. "But I'm happy that I found the right one now."

"Yeah," Sam said he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer in a hug. I laughed as he let go and I looked over at Dean.

"What not enough proof?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Or you just aren't the hugging type?"

"No, it's just still kind of hard to believe." He said taking a sip of his bottle. I chuckled and laid my head on his shoulder.

"If this helps...thanks for being an awesome brother." I looked over at Sam who looked left out. "And of course you too, Sammy!" I squeaked with a wide smile. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have you two in my life."

"Yeah you better wait on saying we're the most awesome brothers." Dean said and I felt something splash on the back of my head. Water dripped down my back and I arched my back as it traveled down my back. "Now you're officially our sister." I felt something still stuck in my hair and reached back and pulled out a small piece of something latex and blue. _They used a water balloon._ We watched as Dean walked away bowing low in front of me. "I christen thee, Christina Winchester!" We raised our bottles of beer high in the air. I smiled at my brothers as we drank and laughed as the sun was slowly falling.

 _Homes come and go,_ I thought looking down at the shiny black metal of the Impala. _But my home is black, metal, has four wheels and with the two most important people in my life._

 **End of Christina's POV**


	4. Chapter 4

**There's a lot of breaks in this one I had to use them to tell a lot more. Please I hope you find this chapter entertaining at the very least. Again like I said in my other chapters I don't own any rights to Supernatural. Just Christina. This is a work of fiction and should be read as much.**

 **Dean's POV**

I was grumbling the entire time we walked through the house the next day. Missouri lead the way and kept shooting me glances. I tried to keep my 'swearing' down to a minimum in my brain as I followed her through out the house. We were Sari's room when she acted differently. "That's strange," she said. "These spirits are different then the ones that attack your mom." She said.

"Spirits?" Sam and I asked at the same time. "We're dealing with two?"

"Yeah. One I can't seem to pin on whether or not it's helpful or vengeful. But I can say the other one won't stop until Jenny and her little ones are dead." I felt something in my gut twist like a knife.

"Well, nobody's gonna die in here. Not ever." I said and left the room. Sam and Missouri followed me. We went down the stairs and I found Christina trying to calm down Jenny who was holding her kids closely towards her. Her hazel eyes looked at me and then back at Jenny.

"If you want me to stay I will." She said softly rubbing Jenny's back.

"Best you do, sweetie." Missouri said grabbing both mine and Sam's arms. "We'll be around Witch Hazel and I don't have anything for your allergies." Christina smiled a grateful smile and wrapped an arm around Sari's small frame. "Well, come on you too." She lead us out of the house and back to my car.

~Home~

"What exactly does this do?" I asked filling a small purple pouch full of mixed herbs and I took a sniff. It didn't smell too bad. Like old tea but not bad.

"It's supposed to be able to cleanse the house." Missouri said and slapped the back of my hand as I was pouring some of the mixture inside the pouch. "Not too much now. We need four more of those things." As she turned away I rolled my eyes and mimicked her mouthing off at me. "None of that boy." She snarled without turning. "You be on your best behavior or that poor family is going to die." I closed my mouth and looked up at Sam who had a slight smile of his face. He must enjoy it when I get yelled at.

"So what do we do with these?" Sam asked tying one of the filled pouches.

"We need to put one of these on each floor in every north, south, east and west corners of the house." Missouri said placing the tied pouches gently in a small basket.

"Knocking holes in the dry wall, Jenny is going to love that." I said placing the second to last pouch in front of Sam.

"At least she and her family will be alive." Missouri countered. "Now we ready to go?" She waited half a second before saying "Good, now come on you two."

~Home~

We had arrived at the house a few minutes later as Christina helped place the kids in Jenny's car. "I'm not sure I feel comfortable leaving you guys here." Jenny said handing her son to Christina who placed him in his car seat and quickly buckled him up.

"It will be fine. Take your kids to a movie and we'll be done before you get back." Missouri placed a reassuring hand on Jenny's shoulder. We watched as Jenny pulled out of the driveway and vanished down the street. "Alright, I'll take the attic. Sam the second floor, Dean the main floor..."

"And I got the basement." Christina said grabbing four pouches from the basket. As we entered the house I watched as my baby sister walked towards the stairs that would lead to the basement.

"Oh, before I forget," Missouri called from the steps to all of us. "Once you start, better hurry. 'cause this spirit will stop at nothing to stop us."

We all nodded and I turned towards the livingroom. I held a hatched in my hands and gently knocked on the wall. _This is going to go so well._ I thought and swung down.

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **Sam's POV**

I walked until I could find the south end of the floor I was on, which was in Sari's room and bent down next to the wall. The hammer I held in my hand felt odd as I searched for a hollow spot. When I found it I raised the hammer and it entered the wall like a hot knife through butter. Specks of dry wall hit my face as I swung again a hole left behind. Taking one of the purple pouches I set it gently inside. As soon as the pouch touched the ground the air felt cold.

Static seemed to race up and down my spine and I quickly ran out of the room. _One down three more to go._ I told myself rushing towards the eastern wall. The next two weren't difficult but the last one was. I just knew it had to be. As soon as I entered the last room on the north side of the house it felt different. Dark power surged as I stepped into Jenny's room. I raced to the side of the room and felt for the hollow spot in the wall. But as soon as I raised the pouch to drop it in the hole I just made something wrapped around my neck making me drop the pouch on the floor.

My fingers tried to scratch at what was wrapped as my oxygen deprived brain screamed. I felt the darkness creeping over my eyes as I struggled. _Shit not know._ I thought trying to kick the pouch in the wall.

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **Christina's POV**

I had put three of the four pouches in the walls and was working on the forth when I felt something brush past my bare shoulder. I let out a puff of breath and felt the necklace freeze against my skin. I turned around just as something flew past my face but something sharp caused a slight tingle across my right cheek. I heard it clattering on the ground. A piece of glass broken from somewhere. I had my sledgehammer in my hand and raised it to send it flying against the foundation of the house.

It was quick. I didn't feel it happen. As I had reached my hand inside the hole I had made dropping the pouch something flew past my eyes and I felt myself falling. Hard unto the ground. Something cold and wet slide down the side of my face. I tried to tell my hands to move but they wouldn't respond. I tried to keep my eyes from falling out of focused that's when I heard Dean's screaming from somewhere in the room.

 **End of Christina's POV**

 **Dean's POV**

My last hole was in the kitchen and after surviving a near death experience from flying knives I managed to pushed the pouch inside the wall. That's when I heard something heavy fall from above me. _Sammy's in trouble._ My brother instincts kicked in, as I raced up the stairs to find his face turning red with lack of oxygen the pouch next to his flailing legs. I raced over and threw the pouch inside. His kicks were slowing down. I had to act fast as I unwrapped the cord, of a lamp, away from his neck. He let out a loud gasp and a raspy cough.

"Took you long enough." He chocked and I let out a strained laugh as I helped him to his feet. We both froze as our guts were screaming to get to the basement fast. Sam nearly toppled down the stairs as I drug him down. The door to the basement flew opened and I threw myself down leaving Sam to take his time.

"Christy!" I screamed and I found her lying on the ground still conscious but clearly out of it as she lay there the sledgehammer at her side. A piece of wood was laying next to her covered in what I guess was her blood. She let out a forced cough as she turned her head and saw me running towards her.

"Stop that bus," she groaned as I helped her into a sitting position. "They stole my purse." She was clearly trying to make me laugh and it did work. But my laugh was forced as I slowly got her to her feet. She was slowly coming back to earth as we walked to the steps to find Sam and Missouri waiting for us.

"Did we do it?" I asked helping my slightly unstable sister up the stairs. Missouri's smile was small but she nodded. "You going to be okay," I asked Christina who winced placing a hand over my mouth.

"Not so loud, jerk." She hissed placing a hand tenderly on the side of her head. "I don't think I have a concussion but I'm going to have a headache from hell and a goose egg the size of Texas tomorrow." She let out a small chuckle as she stumbled into the kitchen and sat down. Missouri clearly had something slam against her legs for she limped and sat down next to Christina leaving me and Sam to take a breather and for Sam to check his wounds.

~Home~

Jenny and her kids arrived a few minutes after I had finally caught my breath and Sam had stopped rubbing at his neck. _He'd be lucky if he doesn't have a bruise tomorrow_ I thought just as Jenny walked into the kitchen. The look on Jenny's face was what I had and hadn't expected. Her reaction was worry as she saw the mess that surrounded the floor, but her worry was also for all of us who groaned with pain. My only pain was my pride and near heartache of nearly loosing both of my younger siblings in one night.

"What the-" Jenny stammered holding her two kids close to her.

"Don't worry, Jenny." Missouri said standing up and wrapping her arms around Jenny. "Everything is fine now. And Dean and Sam are going to be cleaning up all the messes we made." She shot me a look as I stood up straight and took one of the two brooms that Sam held. "And if you let out a cuss word I'll make you do it all by yourself." She added harshly as I slowly began to sweep up the dust, drywall and broken glass off the floor.

~Home~

It took nearly two hours to clean up the all the piles of dust and dry wall we had made. Christina helped in the basement, even though I had told her to sit down and rest while Sam and I cleaned. She kept saying it was her mess too. _She's definitely a Winchester._ I thought and I kept a weary eye on her as she struggled to stay up right as she mopped up her blood. _First thing I do, after taking Miss Missouri home, is to take her to the hospital._ I told myself as Sam and I helped Missouri down the front steps towards my car while Christina leaned against the door frame waiting for me to come back to help her.

"So everything should be better, right?" Jenny asked me as I raced up the steps again. I nodded slowly.

"Everything is alright." I said with a small smile. "Now you take care of those kids, while I take care of her." I said as my sister swayed leaning mostly on me as I helped her down the few steps to the ground level and the short distance to my car.

"Bye pretty lady." She mumbled waving goodbye at Jenny. I looked down at her wondering if she had something hard to drink while Sam and I cleaned. _I wouldn't be surprised._ I thought and helped her into the backseat right behind me, while Sam was in the front and Missouri behind him.

 **End of Dean's POV**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for being repetitive but it has to be done to clear my mind. I don't own any rights to supernatural. I only own the rights for Christina and that's all.**

 **Sam's POV**

I sat in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for Dean to come back with Christina. My throat stung but I checked out to be okay. I let out a yawn but winced at my throat rebelling. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

 _Jenny stood there at her window pounding and looking over her shoulder. I felt myself running towards the house again reaching the first level when I saw her fly onto the ceiling a large bloody gash appearing at her stomach. I blinked and now I stood in her room looking at her before her body burst into flames._

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." Dean said with a smile. Christina stood in the doorway talking to the doctor who handed her a prescription notice. She smiled and gently nodded her head. She came in and smiled. "Come on you two," I felt my brother help me to my feet and we walked out of the waiting room. "I need a soft bed and a good two hours before I get behind the wheel."

"We need to go back." I said before entering the car. Both of my siblings looked at me then at each other.

"What do you mean Sammy?" Dean asked leaning on the top of the car.

"We need to go back to the house." I repeated my eyes looking up at Dean's. "Jenny is still in danger."

 **End of Sam's POV**

~Home~

 **Dean's POV**

I sighed heavily as I was feeling ridiculous staking out the house we had just finished cleansing. But when I seen Sam's eyes, full of focus and determination, I had just rolled with it. Sam was staring at the top window and I decided to check on my sister, who was looking up at the house. She had the same look on her face as Sam's, as if she could sense something about to go down.

"We just finished this house," I said looking at the old place before turning and watching Sam lean down to get a better view of the upper window. "Nothing is going to happen. You heard Missouri. She said it was cleansed."

"She was also hurt, Dean." Christina's voice was soft. "I know I wasn't so coherent when we left. She could have just sensed the power weaken and her pain clouded her mind. She is after all human."

 _It's like there's two Sams now._ I thought after what she said had made sense. I took a few minutes looking out my window before looking at the windshield. _Not that I don't trust them but I really need some sle-_

"Dean look!" Sam's urgent voice snapped me out of my selfish thoughts and I glanced over at the window. Jenny's frame was at the window and she was pounding at the glass in an attempt to free herself. I felt my heart drop to my stomach and we all left the car and headed towards the house.

 _How is Sammy doing this?_ I asked as I opened the front door which swung with ease. _Should I be worried?_ "You two grab the kids. I'll go get Jenny!" We all raced up the steps and I heard Jenny's screaming coming from her closed bedroom. "Jenny stand back!" I yelled just to make sure she wasn't next to the door, as I sent my foot flying into the wood. _Missouri's gonna make me pay for this isn't she?_ I asked myself running in and grabbing Jenny.

"My kids!" She screeched as I almost carried her down the steps.

"There going to be fine. Sam and Christy are getting them." I said and waited.

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **Sam's POV**

I ran into Sari's room, Christina next to me holding on to Ritchie as if he was her own. Sari was sitting in her bed tears of fear ran down her cheeks and I saw why. The fire figure stood in the closet doorway but it wasn't advancing. It was just standing there. I could feel the heat from the fire as I reached down and picked up Sari who wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Go!" I screamed at Christina who was hypnotized by the fire figure, momentarily before we both ran down the steps. I reached the bottom of the steps that's when I felt something bad was about to happen. "Christy take these kids out and no matter what don't look ba-" Something grabbed my legs and began to pull me towards the kitchen. Sari let out a scream. I saw Christina say something and ran to help me. She jumped and grabbed my hand but, as if she were made of paper we both slid into the kitchen where she was flown off the side while I was thrown and held against the cupboards. I couldn't move.

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **Dean's POV**

Sari and Ritchie arrived seconds later. _Where are they?_ I wondered when Sam or Christina didn't emerge from the house either. I looked down at Sari who was panting as she ran holding her brother's hand. "What happened to them?" I asked my eyes wide and scared.

"Something grabbed Sam," she whined. "Christina tried to help." I felt my heart drop. _Not again_. I thought and ran towards the house. But before I could go through the door. It slammed shut. I twisted the door knob. It wouldn't budge. I searched until I saw a hatchet I must of left sitting against the wall of the house and I picked it up. The smooth handle felt good in my hands as I lifted and slammed the blade into the wood.

 _Here's Johnny._ I thought as the wood broke and I saw inside. "Sam! Christy! I'm coming!" I dropped the hatchet and rammed my shoulder into the broken wood falling through the door and landed on the other side. I ignored the pain I felt radiating through my arm as I jumped to my feet and ran towards the kitchen.

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **Christina's POV**

I shook my pounding head as I felt myself being lifted to my feet. Dean's eyes were full of anger and worry but soon it was filled with fear as we both felt ourselves being pushed next to Sam, our limps close to our sides.

We all struggled as the invisible force continued to press us until we saw the fire figure appear around the corner. I felt something in my gut twist as I was overcome with fear. _This thing is going to kill us,_ I thought glancing over and Sam and Dean. _At least we'll go together as a family._ I saw Dean struggle free and pick up a knife.

"Dean, wait," Sam said making me and Dean freeze. "It's okay. It's not going to hurt us." I saw tears in his eyes as the figure stopped just a few feet in front of us. "I know who it is." He said. I turned and we watched as the fire slowly vanished only to be replaced by a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and sapphire eyes. The face looked familiar to me, but I couldn't remember where I'd see her.

Her smile seemed to take away my fear as she walked up to me and gently placed a hand on the side of my head. Instant pain relief flood though me. "You are so beautiful, Christy." She said with a smile. "Like the first time I saw you. Now you need to take care of your brothers for me, can you do that?" I slowly nodded feeling tears start to slide down my face.

"Mom?" I squeaked and she smiled nodding. I felt her lips touch my forehead and she left walking over to Sam.

"My beautiful baby boy. Look at how you grown up." She said smiling. "Handsome as ever." She then turned to her oldest child. Dean's eyes were wide with surprise as he watched our mom walk up and cupped his face. Tears fell from his green eyes and he didn't fight to hide them. "Take good care of our siblings, Dean." She smiled at him. Then she looked at all of us one last time before she walked over towards the center of the room and stared at the ceiling. "You need to get out of my house. And let go of my kids." Fire surrounded her as she stood there staring. We all looked away as the heat hurt our eyes. There was a dark scream that filled the house as the house shook. But after a minute there was silence and Sam and I dropped to the floor, Dean right at our sides. We all had tears before we wrapped our arms around each other.

 **End of Christina's POV**

~Home~

 **Missouri's POV**

I stayed in the kitchen for a few minutes closing my eyes, trying to sense anything. I felt a twinge of guilt as I had mistaken our adventure the night before to be a success. But as Christina had told me after I admitted I was wrong, she say with a smile, "We're only human." I was liking that kid. I was liking each one of them. Dean especially.

But after a few minutes of feeling nothing, I took a deep breath before walking out of the house and sat next to Sam who was playing with his jacket. I knew what he was going to ask. But before I could answer his question, he asked it anyways. "Did you feel her?" Sam asked. I shook my head slowly. His face fell.

"I couldn't feel your mother's energy or the others'. Your mother used herself to protect you and your family." I smiled at him, even though I could feel his sorrow he had least got something. "Sam, don't you worry about her now. She died trying to protect you that night in your nursery, and she died last night doing what a mother's supposed to do." Sam nodded and stood up. He helped me to my feet and walked away towards his family.

Christina was bent over tickling little Ritchie and a smile formed on my lips. _Once a mother,_ I thought watching as Ritchie ran over to Jenny his arms up in the air. _Always a mother._ The three of them stood and looked at Jenny, her kids and me. They waved before climbing into the Impala. "Take care you three." I said with a smile. Then my face fell. "See you around." I knew that they wouldn't. I knew it was going to be the last time I see them. Christina waved goodbye as Dean drove away. As they drove away, I started to walk down the steps and towards my home.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Jenny asked shifting Ritchie so that he was more secure in her arms. I smiled sweetly up at her.

"No thanks," I nodded. "You take care now Jenny. All is well now." She nodded slowly and vanished inside her house her kids walking in with her.

~Home~

I let out a sigh as I walked into my house and closed the door. "That boy." I breathed thinking about Sam and his ability. "How he could sense the danger, Jenny and her kids were in but not to sense his own father...is still a mystery." I rounded the corner and stared at an older gentleman who had his face in his hands.

John Winchester looked up at me, tears streaming down his eyes. "Are you sure, Mary used her spirit to protect my boys?" He asked.

"And your daughter too." I said. John's eyes fell. He was like Dean unsure that he had a daughter. "John Winchester I could just slap you." I said feeling the anger welling up inside me. "Why don't you go and speak to your children? They all need you right now."

John sighed and played with his wedding band. A small sad smile spread across his lips. "I can't." he finally said looking up at me. "I can't until I know the truth."

 **End of Missouri's POV**


End file.
